


Centerpiece

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson's Impractically Huge Polycule, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Polyamory, Suspension, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Dick feels so, so lucky to have so many beautiful people willing to use him.





	Centerpiece

Day 17: Mutual Masturbation | **Double (or More) Penetration** | **Suspension** | Mirrors

* * *

Dick loves the gag.

Dick hates the gag.

Both of these things are true. He’s had to learn to live with a lot of contradictions, what’s one more?

The way he’s been suspended reminds him of his first aerials work and, ironically enough, it's the most grounding part of this situation. It’s not like he can see to orient himself, but it’s never been the height that’s bothered him. 

The avenues of observation that are available to him are...minimal. He hears the light party chatter around him, but there’s what he’d guess to be a two-meter radius around him where people just aren’t. His partners must be keeping their distance, for now. 

He strains his ears for kissing, touching, wet noises: proof the party has really started. He wants to know they _ see _ him spread open like this, slick and held open, ready to be used.

He clears his head, tries to zero in on anything specific. He can pick up a few snippets of conversation, but is having trouble parsing context:

“Dick makes a real pretty centerpiece. Sure beats the chocolate fountain,” Roy (or someone doing an uncanny impression of him) says, startlingly close, before he murmurs something indecipherable.

“A shame! We’ll have to take lots of pictures for them...No, Dick didn't consent to video,” Kory says, somewhere further away.

Dick wonders who’s missing and squirms against the ropes, unhappy. He feels a path of drool run down his chin and wants it gone.

Somebody must have been watching him and noticed his impatience.

Whoever’s everyone’s voted to be in charge here must give a signal, because it’s like a spell is broken. He feels people start to get closer and, one at a time, he feels hands touching him. They’re running up the exposed skin of his thighs, across his abs, down his biceps (he must be closer to the ground than he thought), like he’s a prized animal, a beautiful object, and he moans at the idea.

Someone sighs, “Rewarding his impatience seems like bad practice.”

"You're feeling him up too," Wally points out.

"If no one else is going to behave, why should I?" 

_Is that M? _

They stroke him everywhere except his cunt, even though it’s exposed. Someone tweaks his nipples, even though they know he can’t really feel that. The idea that he’s all for them, here for their pleasure hits him again and he feels himself getting wetter. 

Someone’s dick rubs against the side of his hip, pushed back and forth. Dick wants to ask for something in his cunt, in his ass, in his mouth, but he can’t. He just has to wait longer, like he’s been waiting, and will keep waiting until his partners decide otherwise.

Someone unbuckles the gag and takes it out, and he actually has an idea why: he feels Kory’s presence. She’s hovering in front of his face, and her thighs alight on his shoulders, completely weightless. He can tell she’s naked, just by her heat, and that she’s turned on, just by the scent. His mouth drops open and his tongue lolls out, easy as anything. She must grab the ropes for leverage because they swing perilously as she grinds her pussy into his mouth.

A hand runs down his ass, seemingly touching him for their own pleasure. He wants to push back into it, make them play with the plug there but doesn’t have the leverage.  
Someone is in front of him and he feels their cockhead nudge at his cunt. 

Dick really wishes he could see who it was, but he doesn’t want to tap out. It pushes inside with incredible control and _ Jesus_, it’s so slow it almost aches. He doubles his attention on mouthing at Kory’s clit to distract himself.

They push inside him, maybe halfway, now, and maybe it’s in response to how good he’s doing. Someone who must be behind him strokes his shoulder, almost encouraging. 

He feels fingers fasten around the base of the plug. They pull it out, slow enough to match. The cock in his cunt is all the way to the base now, and he feels someone _ else _ pressing against his asshole and the pressure, the promise of exactly what he wanted, makes him want to sob.

Kory locks her thighs around his head and squeezes as the cock pushes inside him and they _ both _ start fucking him.

It’s overwhelming: he twitches and gasps into Kory’s pussy and takes it all. It’s like everything he’s every learned about muscle control is out the window. He can’t tell why he’s lightheaded, only that he is.

The person who’s been humping at his hip withdraws, and Dick hears someone jerking off. They cum on his side. Someone else must step up to take their place, though this time he discerns the body-heat-warmed silicone of someone’s strap-on (Is it Jason’s? M’s? Maybe. It’s not Kory’s, she’s accounted for.)

Kory floats backwards a few inches, still touching him, to let him breathe, presumably. The people using him haven’t stopped or slowed, so all he can do is pant out little _ ah-ah-ah _ ’s and groan. Kory moves back, and she's so _warm_, and it’s nice to have a task to focus in the middle of all of this. He nurses gently at her clit, and can feel her thighs trembling.

The two people fucking him speed up. He feels their arms caging him in together, using each other’s momentum to fuck him _ harder_. They’re pushing his face back and forth into Kory, so any finesse is gone: he guards his teeth and opens his mouth and is a slick surface for her to grind against. 

He can’t think like this, can’t even process the obscene, slick noises his body makes where it’s being used. 

He’s still, now, and feels the cock in his cunt twitch and pulse inside him. The groan sounds--it’s hard to say. Dick’s bets are on Roy.

Roy (maybe) pulls out, and the person behind him resumes using his ass, clearly close to finishing too.

Some cum drips onto the inside of his thighs.

Kory is hovering close to his face, now--probably getting herself off. He can hear her fucking herself with her fingers, his face is covered in her slick, his mouth is still hanging open and all he wants is for her to use him. He hears can hear himself whining for it, wordless. He feels her ejaculate on his face, and enough of it goes in his mouth that he doesn’t feel denied. 

The strap-on that was rutting against his side withdraws, the person shifts, and now it’s being pushed inside his pussy. 

He’s held still again as someone finishes in his ass. As they pull out, it’s Jason who takes the blindfold off from in front of him. 

“Hi,” Jason says, smiling. He looks ridiculously happy, so Dick must look _ wrecked_.

“Mm.”

“Color?”

“Oh, _ green_,” he says immediately, and he sounds smitten even to himself.

Wally snort-laughs at him, somewhere, Roy reaches up to smooth down his hair, and Kory grabs the blindfold from Jason to tie it back into place.

“Back to business, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have partner(s) that can fly, your bondage possibilities are really endless.
> 
> Imagine the Google calendar plans/invites for this event. This level of polycule organization is truly fantasy here...


End file.
